


It feels like a perfect night

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: Set after 4x7 "Mr. Santiago": Amy discovers a shocking secret when she looks through the binder her dad made about Jake. The story behind Jake's restraining order from Taylor Swift.





	It feels like a perfect night

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic over a month ago but then I lost the paper, on which I had written it down. Luckily I found it yesterday and then typed the whole fic in one session. So this doesn'tt mention "Reputation" at all and I didn't check Taylor's concert schedule for this and unfortunately I have never been to a Taylor Swift concert, so this is just how I imagine it would be like.   
> Please leave a comment!

“He really seems to love you a lot,“Amy's dad said. He and Amy stood next to his car because Amy had asked him to have a word alone with him before he drove home. 

“Yeah, he does,” Amy smiled. “Where's the binder?” she asked.

“What binder?” her dad tried.

“You know what binder I mean.”

“Surely you have a binder on Jake of your own?”

“No, I don't! I know Jake. I don't need a binder for him. And I realize now that that's what you should do. Talk to people, really get to know them. We are cops but we need to stop treating all people like criminals,” Amy explained. 

“You're right,” Mr Santiago opened the door of his car and handed Amy the binder on Jake. “Will you get rid of it for me?”he asked.

“Sure, dad. Thank you.”

“Amy, you are my only daughter. I'll always be worried about you,” Victor admitted.

“I know,” Amy replied,” but you don't have to worry about Jake.”

“Yes, I can see that. Good bye, Amy.” 

“Good bye, dad,” Amy replied and watched as his car drove off. 

For a moment she was just deep in thoughts, when she remembered that she stood on the pavement in front of her house with a binder clenched against her chest. She had promised her father that she would get rid of it. But she has always been too curious for her own good. So Amy sat down on the stairs to her house and opened the binder, hastily flipping through it. She was pleasantly surprised by how much she already knew about Jake, when she suddenly stopped.

“Restraining order from Taylor Swift”

What? Jake loved Taylor Swift! How did he get a restraining order? And how come that he didn't tell her about it? Amy had believed they had no secrets from each other. 

She stormed up the stairs and busted the door of her flat open, maybe a little too forcefully because Jake looked at her in bewilderment. 

“Amy, what's wrong?” he asked and got up from the couch.

“You got arrested at a Taylor Swift concert and got a restraining order from her!” Amy shouted at him. 

“Your dad told you?” Jake said, sounding hurt. 

“He gave me the binder. But that's not the point. Why do I not know about this?”

“Because...because there's an embarrassing story behind it,” Jake hesitantly admitted.

“Oh, come on. I know a lot of embarrassing stuff about you, Jake, and we are still together,” Amy argued.

“Yeah, well, that might be because I also know all your dirty little secrets…,” Jake grinned and Amy really didn't want what secret he was remembering right now. 

“Exactly, Jake. We know each other so well. I wanna know the story behind your restraining order from Taylor freaking Swift!” 

“Okay, okay...just promise not to laugh.” Jake said and pulled her back to the couch. 

“I promise,” Amy said as they both sat down. 

And thus Jake began: “So you know that I'm a huge Swiftie. From the very first hour, I'd say. So when Taylor came to give a concert in New York, I obviously wanted to go. I was listening to the radio on my way to work, when they had a quiz where you could win backstage passes for Taylor's concert. Of course, I called immediately and I actually won!”

Amy smiled at him, listening closely.

Jake continued: “What I didn't realize was that the show and the quiz had been aimed at fourteen year-old girls.”

“You really thought that 30 year old police detectives would be their target audience?” Amy asked, suppressing laughter. 

“Yeah, well why not? Isn't it some kind of sexism when you don't believe 30 year old men can't be Taylor Swift fans? Anyway, so when I called I was really excited and as you know my excited voice can sound quite high. And when I got my backstage pass in the mail, it read to Miss Peralta Jacob. So they mixed up my gender and my first name and my surname but that was totally not my fault. So I went to the concert, showed my backstage pass and my ID but security wouldn't let me in. They said I must have cheated to get this pass so Taylor would take a picture with me. So I demanded to be let in and fought them. They believed I was just some kind of weird stalker. Taylor sued me. I went to court but she didn't even show up! It was just her lawyer and they wouldn't hear my side of the story.”

“Poor you,” Amy said but it was obvious that she really wanted to start laughing. 

“Amy, it was really terrible!” Jake exclaimed. “The only good thing that came from it was a free autograph of Taylor or well the restraining order paper. But I couldn't frame it and hang it on the wall, could I? I'm a cop, for crying out loud and I got a restraining order from my favorite musician.”

“Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry,” Amy hugged him but she couldn't contain her laughter any longer. 

“You promised!” Jake gave her an outraged look. 

“But Jake, that's such a hilarious story! Little Peralta Jacob just wanted to meet Taylor Swift.”

“Amy, you won't tell anyone, will you? Your dad, Holt and you are the only people who know about it.”

“Of course not,” Amy promised but she couldn't quite keep this promise either. 

 

A few months later, Amy guided a blindfolded Jake through a crowded area.   
“Why won't you tell me, where we are going?” Jake said as he stumbled next to her. Occasionally he bumped into people or heard someone shout “look out!” at him. 

“That would ruin the surprise!” Amy told him for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“Just up these stairs,” Amy instructed him.

“Here...” Amy said, “I'm bringing the surprise boy.”

Apparently she was talking to someone

“Please wait. I'll ask…,” a male voice said.

“Sh...it's a surprise!” Amy interrupted him immediately.

“I'll ask...the person and be right back,” the guy corrected himself and Jake could hear footsteps. 

“Surprise boy!”, Jake whispered, “Amy, that makes me sound like a male hooker.”

But before Amy could reply anything, the guy returned and said: “T...the person is ready to see you. Please follow me.”

“Thank you,” Amy said, sounding relieved and nervous at the same time.   
Jake followed her what seemed like a pretty long corridor and then they suddenly stopped. Jake bumped into Amy's back. 

“We are here,” Amy told him and removed the blindfold. 

They stood in a huge room that looked like a mixture of dressing and living room, with clothes and cookies all over the place. Before Jake could fully take in his surroundings and get readjusted to the light, a curtain moved to the side and a tall, blond woman stepped in front of them. She wore a short red dress and had perfect make-up on. 

“Hello Jake,” Taylor Swift said. 

Jake looked like he was about to faint. 

“Is this real?” he asked, looking in astonishment between Taylor and Amy.

“Amy told me about the misunderstanding and the accidental restraining order. I'm very sorry about that and I hope this makes up to that,” Taylor explained.

“YOU! ARE! TAYLOR! SWIFT!” Jake shouted, catching his breath after each word.

Amy shot Jake a worried look. She had known that meeting his idol would excite Jake but never had she imagined it would be this extreme.   
Amy tried an unconvincing laugh and said: “Of course, you are Taylor Swift. Thank you so much for meeting us. As you see, Jake is a huge fan of yours.”

“Yeah, I see,” Taylor smiled. She seemed pretty used to fans being speechless in her present. 

“So Jake, what's your favorite song?”

“Song? Song! Jake rambled, “All of them and Bad Blood of course. Bad Blood is my favorite.” 

“Bad blood, really? That's not what I heard you sing in the shower last night.” Amy interjected. 

“Okay, okay...Bad Blood is awesome but Taylor, actually 22 is my absolute favorite!” Jake admitted and then he did something that made Amy wonder “What have I done?” as Jake started to sing “It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters and make fun of our exes...”. Loudly and totally off key. Amy considered taking Jake's hand and just making a run for it. 

But to her surprise, Taylor giggled and then actually joined in with Jake. 

“Wow, that was...something...amazing,” Amy said when they finished and couldn't help but grin widely at how happy Jake looked. 

“You guys, I'm sorry but I have to get ready for the concert,” said with a look at her golden wrist watch. “But I'd like to see you again afterward for some drinks?” she suggested. 

“Yes! Great!” Jake replied. “Just one more thing...just in case, could I get a hug?” 

“Of course,” Taylor said and hugged him. Amy pulled out her phone and took a photo of them. 

“Okay, see you later! Enjoy the show!”

“Thanks! You too!”, Amy replied. Jake just stood there, paralyzed after the hug so Amy had to gently drag him out of the dressing room. 

They had perfect spots, right in front of the stage. Amy pulled a t-shirt with “I heart Taylor Swift” out of her purse and handed it to Jake. 

“So you better fit in, little Peralta,” she told him. 

“You think of everything!” Jake pulled on the t-shirt and then gave her a long kiss. “I could not ask for a more amazing girlfriend. And I just met Taylor Swift in real life!”

In that very moment, the crowded erupted into deafening cheers and Taylor entered the stage. Jake was surrounded by hundreds of teenagers, mostly girls and yet, he definitely screamed the loudest.


End file.
